Diadra Godfrey/Supports
Seti Ridley C: Seti: H-hey, careful! This river flows faster than it looks! If you fall in, there’s no way you’re getting out- What are you doing out here in the middle of a river anyway? Diadra: Lord Seti! …I… I apologize. I just thought I’d fill our water skins… and the river’s stagnant near the shore. Seti: It’s alright; you just scared me. Here, take my hand. You’ll catch a chill standing in there. Diadra: Hm? But I’ve seen you do this many times… Seti: That’s different. I grew up in the cold, but you need to be more careful. Diadra: I… I will. Thank you. C support achieved. B: Diadra: Lord Seti? Seti: Ah, Lady Diadra. How are you holding up? Diadra: I’m alright. I, um… The other day… Seti: Heh, you’ll have to be a little more specific than that. Which day? Diadra: At the river… You said… … Seti: That you’d catch a chill? …Are you sick? Diadra: No! It’s not that. You said you grew up here – in the cold. But I…? Seti: …No… No, you’re not from here. Say, do you remember when I found you? Diadra: Only a little. You were surprised when I said I was cold, and gave me your cloak. Then we came to a village and you got me another cloak… and you were surprised again when I said I was too hot. Seti: Mm… You were such a strange thing to me… Diadra: …That place you found me. Are we ever going back? Seti: Yes. I promise, Lady Diadra… I promise to return you home. B support achieved. A: Seti: Here, these blankets – you do get cold at night this time of year, don’t you? Diadra: Yes, I do… Thank you, Setine. Seti: Wh-… What did you call me? Diadra: …Setine. That’s your name, isn’t it? Seti: I… No. Just Seti. Diadra: I understand… Good night, Lord Seti. Seti: …Lady Diadra… A support achieved. S: Diadra: Excuse me… Seti: Hey, there’s no need to be a stranger. …You’ve been acting odd for days. Diadra: …Have I? Seti: Mm. You worry me. Diadra: I don’t mean to. Seti: I know you don’t. Are you… homesick, perhaps? As soon as Father returns, then we can- Diadra: No! Seti: Huh? Diadra: It’s- that’s not it. I’m just… scared. Seti: What? Why? There’s nothing here that could harm you. Not while I draw breath. Diadra: Not that either! I’m afraid that- that you and Sir Luinne will take me back to wherever I came from… and leave, and I’ll be all alone in a home I don’t remember, and I, I… Seti: Ah… Diadra: …I’d rather stay here, if it… means being with you. Seti: … …Oh! …Oh… I see… Lady Diadra, you know… you know I can’t… Diadra: I know. I know. But, if it pleases you, Lord Seti… Allow me to feel these childish feelings. Just for a little while. Seti: Yes- of course. Oh, Lady Diadra… I… S support achieved. Category:Support Conversations